I love you did you know that?
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Sometimes waiting for the most important SMS in your life can take AGES... when in realty it's just 10 minutes. And the answer might be unpredictable. A weird interpretation of fluff. Implied Shizaya.


**Note: Durarara isn't mine xD Now enjoy! :D**

In a quiet bedroom in a luxury apartment a raven haired man was lying in his bed. Despite the late hour he didn't sleep. He just couldn't.

Beside his bed lied a cellphone. On it's touch screen was written a message.

Izaya, for that was the name of the lying awake man stared at the screen an anticipation. He wanted to send this message but something stopped him.

What will the monster of Ikebukuro think if he gets such silly message at half three in the morning?

He would surely get angry... enraged even and would surely kill Izaya the very next day. Besides he was surely asleep at this hour.

In a small flat in one of the worst looking buildings in Ikebukuro a tall blonde haired and muscular man was smoking a cigarette.

He couldn't sleep. It was somehing that happened the previous day that kept him awake.

For the past week Izaya was acting weird. Not like the red eyed informant would have a normal behavior anyway. But yesterday for the first time Izaya let himself be caught by Shizuo.

And he was unusually silent, but that may be because Shizuo held Izaya by his throat and thus denied him air flow.

Only when Izaya's face was pale Shizuo let him down.

After some rough and heavy intakes of breaths Izaya said something that Shizuo thought he'll never hear from him.

"You may wonder about my weird behavior lately. But I assure you that it's nothing unusual. You will know soon anyway. Maybe even today." Izaya said that while his usual smirk was plastered on his face.

Then Shizuo just left him there but the words of the informant were still lingering in his mind.

He didn't say that he'll tell today... but Shizuo couldn't sleep anyway.

It was weird. Izaya felt warm on his body, heat emanating from his face but his hands were cold.

After contemplating nearly two hours wether send the message or not, he finally decided to press the send button.

Now he hoped that he'll get a quick response from the blonde ex-bartender.

Shizuo finished his cigarette and smashed it to the ashtray. He was now too tired to think about Izaya. Besides the informant tried to mindscrew with him as always.

Then his cellphone rang, a loud and irritating sound of "Shizu-chan" indicating that a new SMS was in his inbox. He didn't know why did he have such message signal. Once Izaya took his phone and just settled it as his tone. Shizuo, not having so much knowledge in technical things left it at that. He had quiet mode while in town anyways.

Lazely he proceeded to his phone and read the message.

"I actually think... that you warm me with your love. For I love you Shizu-chan. Did you know that? I'd never expect that "

Shizuo was shocked. And pissed. The message was from an unknown number, but it was only one person that would call him by this annoying nickname.

It was a flea clad in a black parka with white fur at the edges. The one person that Shizuo was hating from his whole heart.

'So that was why he acted so weird for the past week...' Shizuo thought as he blocked the keys on his phone.

He considered not to reply to the message at all knowing that it would annoy Izaya to no end. However it was one thing that he wanted to know.

After ten minutes of impatient waiting, with his quickened heartbeat and a deep blushed face Izaya received a new message. He opened it and his facial expression was confused.

"How the hell did you get my number, eh flea?"

Izaya wasted no time in writing a new message and then shutting down his cellphone.

He waited a bit as sleepiness overtook him.

When Shizuo received another message from the flea his face turned into a big amused grin.

"Shizu-chan. You should know that an Informant has it's own reliable sources.

I don't really remember how I got your number, most probably from Shinra. Consider my previous message though. And give me an answer later.

Now if you excuse me. I have work tomorrow so I'm going to sleep. With love... Izaya."

Shizuo didn't know what to do about this. So he let himself wait a bit and see what happens next.

Maybe... In the far future... he'll be able to return the informants feelings. If that would mean that Izaya would be less annoying... then it didn't hurt to try.

(A/N: Okay here is my interpretation of "Cavity-inducing fluff". I have to say that fluff nor smut is my strong part of writing but I'm trying to improve it. Also I'd want to write about the weird phenomenon of love confessions by SMS... and how frustrating waiting for text messages can be sometimes. I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless. Feedback is greatly loved :D)


End file.
